


he'd've left us all to burn

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [10]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 2nd POV - Kirk, Canonical Character Death, M/M, OTP: it gives me emotional security, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t tell David that if you could do everything over again that you would’ve let him and his mama burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you'll never tell...

-z-

 

You don’t tell David that, if you could do everything over again, that you would’ve let him and his mama burn.  That, if that would’ve saved Spock, you would’ve let them  _all_   _burn_.

Instead, you smile and nod and bite down on the order to slingshot around the nearest sun. 

 

-z-

 

End chapter.


	2. ...but he'll want to know it all.

-z-

 

David tries to talk to Scotty first – tries to understand why you were taking this so hard when Spock saved the  _Enterprise_ , saved you and saved mama and saved  _everyone_.

Scotty shakes his head as the tears well up in his eyes.  He chokes on what he wants to say before he finally tells David to go talk to McCoy.

 

-x-

 

“Kid,” the doctor sighs and tells David what neither you nor Scotty could, “if Kirk had been given the choice, he would rather the  _Enterprise_ burned.  He would rather have had you and me and your mama all burn if it meant that Spock lived.”

David shakes his head in disbelief.

“He’s not like that,” David says.

“If Kirk is anything,” McCoy snaps, “he  _is_  like that.  And when you’ve found your one true love, you’ll be the exact same way.”

With that McCoy leaves the boy.  He grabs his hidden bottle of Romulan Ale before heading to your stateroom – mumbling under his breath the entire way.

 

-x-

 

It’s not until he’s on Genesis and the Klingon raises his knife that David really understands what McCoy was trying to tell him.

_And when you’ve found your one true love_ …

For David is truly his father’s son – he was always destined to love a Vulcan.  And as he watches the Klingon raise his knife behind Saavik, he knows that he cannot let anything happen to her.

… _you’ll be the exact same way._

And so he fought with everything he had.

 

-z-

 

End.


	3. that hero's welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag to Star Trek III: The Search for Spock

-z-

 

“Are they planning a party for us when we get back?”

“A Hero’s Welcome, son, is that what you want?” you ask as you fight the bile rising in your throat.  But, you know you can’t blame the boy.  He’s eager and still so very young.

“Well God knows there should be,” you say, remembering Spock’s face as it blistered – his green blood boiling up through his skin, “this time we’ve paid for the party with our dearest blood.”

You leave the bridge and never hear about how Uhura viciously tore into the young ensign.

 

-x-

 

“Kirk, I thank you.  What you did—“

“What I did… I had to do.”

“At what cost?  Your ship.  Your son.”

You don’t bother telling Sarek that you would’ve sacrificed so much more if you had had the resources, that you would’ve sacrificed  _worlds_  if it meant bringing Spock back home, back to you.

“If I hadn’t tried, the cost would’ve been my soul,” you say instead.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
